Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-8k - 2}{k + 1} \times 10$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(-8k - 2) \times 10} {(k + 1) \times 1}$ $a = \dfrac{-80k - 20}{k + 1}$